


The Journey Of Destiny (Ita Version)

by KiraArias



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Jemma Simmons, Bisexual Skye | Daisy Johnson, Canon Rewrite, F/F, First Meetings, OC for the moment only in the prologue
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraArias/pseuds/KiraArias
Summary: “Miliardi di dollari di attrezzature a tua disposizione e vi ho battuto con un laptop che ho vinto in una scommessa?”In un universo simile, ma  allo stesso tempo diverso, l’incontro in anticipo di due anime destinate cambia per sempre lo svolgersi degli eventi.Il mio Skimmonsverse che riscrive la serieStagione 1: Iniziata - In corso(Mia primissima fiction e test per vedere se sono in grado di darmi alla scrittura, maggiori dettagli nelle note)
Relationships: Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. S1E00: Prologo

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Journey Of Destiny (Eng. Version)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052513) by [KiraArias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraArias/pseuds/KiraArias)



> Ciao a tutti sono Kira e questo è il mio primo tentativo di scrivere fanfiction. Per capire qualcosa di me e sul mio tentativo di scrittura e la mia conoscenza di entrambe le lingue vi rimando al mio lungo post su tumblr: [Scrivere una fanfiction? - Write a fanfiction?](https://kirayun.tumblr.com/post/631984722111873024/scrivere-una-fanfiction-write-a-fanfiction)  
> Onestamente non so se qualcuno leggerà davvero questa cosa, ma sono soddisfatto di essere anche solo riuscito a portarla a termine.
> 
> _Hi everyone I'm Kira and this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction. To understand something about me and my attempt at writing and my knowledge of both languages, I refer you to my long post on tumblr:_[Scrivere una fanfiction? - Write a fanfiction?](https://kirayun.tumblr.com/post/631984722111873024/scrivere-una-fanfiction-write-a-fanfiction)  
> I honestly don't know if anyone will actually read this, but I'm happy that I even managed to get it done.
> 
> _The fic is in Italian but I made some adjustments to make sure that if someone were to use google translate / chrome to translate it, i can only hope the corrections help a smoother reading. I also had to make corrections where needed because he translated some things in “he” and “him” instead of “her” and “she”. I don’t know if all this will make it more readable in another language, so sorry for any problems in reading._
> 
> _If you want I can try to post the English version with translate and then tell me if it can work to post it in both languages._
> 
> Per quanto riguarda la parte Skimmons, ecco un estratto del mio post tumblr:
> 
> Skimmons/BioQuake
> 
> Perchè proprio Skimmons? (p.s. ho sempre preferito il vecchio nome ship, ma mi vanno bene entrambi). Skimmons è una ship che ho sempre adorato fin dalla prima stagione, e anche se negli ultimi anni la presenza del fandom su di essa è calata parecchio e per quanto capisca che nel mondo AOS è Fitzsimmons la nave principale (contro cui non ho nulla ed è una delle poche ship etero che non mi da fastidio vedere con le mie characthers preferite), ho e avrò sempre un debole per Daisy e Jemma insieme e rimangono una delle mie OTP più alte personalmente, affianco a nomi grandi come Swan Queen, Faberry, Supercorp e Clexa; inoltre sono uno shipper quasi unicamente Femslash (con poche eccezioni come Harmony e Snowbarry) e la maggior parte delle mie ship sono non canoniche (purtroppo!). 
> 
> Forse proprio perché Skimmons a confronto di quelle altre ship ha un fanbase più piccola e vengono postate sempre meno storie che sento il bisogno di provare a crearne una mia versione, un mio modo per cui queste due dovrebbero stare insieme e riscrivere cosi la loro storia. Perché è proprio questo che vorrei provare a fare: io ho un debole per le storie che modificano gli avvenimenti canonici per farne la versione di quella particolare Ship; leggo anche molti AU ma ho sempre un sorriso sul volto quando trovo una storia che riscrive una serie o un film nella versione che a noi shipper di quella particolare coppia avremmo amato se fossero state canon.
> 
> La mia idea sarebbe di fare un tentativo di ripatire dall’inizio di AOS e provare a fare ogni puntata la mia versione, iniziando simile ai veri episodi e pian piano variando sempre più cose finendo in una direzione totalmente diversa con trame sempre più originali (evitando cosi trame e personaggi che non mi hanno mai entusiasmato troppo) e apparizioni crossover di altri fandom (ma praticamente solo dei personaggi, non le storie) perché una mio piacere segreto è immaginare le mie varie ship che interagiscono nello stesso universo (con questo non sto pensando ad una mega combinazione di tante ship ma solo non avrei problemi ogni tanto a farne apparire qualcuna, anche solo per poco, in una delle mie storie).
> 
> Ma Skimmons sarebbe solo la mia prima storia principale il “grande progetto” da fare con calma, postare per bene su AO3 (ed eventuali altri siti) e scritto nel tempo e quindi non escludo lavori molto più piccoli in tutti i vari fandom che amo quando mi viene l’ispirazione. Anche questo appunto “grande progetto” è una vera incognita e potrei non riuscirci neanche perché per farlo prima di tutto dovrei rivedere ogni episodio per ogni capitolo, trovare le idee per la mia versione, scriverle, rileggere e correggere, essere soddisfatto di cosa viene fuori… insomma è tutto un tale casino che potrei facilmente schiantarmi e rinunciarci, decidendo magari di ripiegare solo su cose più piccole e veloci.

La sveglia del cellulare la destò dal sonno, gli occhi si aprirono nell’oscurità del furgone e un braccio si allungò per accendere la lampada così da illuminare il minuscolo spazio su ruote in cui la ragazza viveva.

Per Skye un nuovo giorno era iniziato, un giorno che normalmente avrebbe sfruttato per fare un passo avanti verso il suo obiettivo, alla sua costante ricerca, ricerca che ora era ostacolata dallo spazio vuoto tra la sua attrezzatura elettronica dove normalmente teneva il suo computer. Proprio ieri il laptop l’aveva abbandonata per sempre, decidendo di morire in maniera irreparabile. 

Dopo un ultimo sguardo ed un sospiro, Skye si alzò per cominciare la sua solita routine mattutina. 

* * *

Skye uscì dal bagno dei dipendenti del diner affianco al vicolo dove era solita parcheggiare il furgone, aveva un accordo con l'anziana coppia proprietaria che permetteva a Skye di usarlo per rinfrescarsi in cambio del suo aiuto nel pubblicizzare il locale su internet e i social. 

Lei fece un cenno all’impiegata dietro al bancone, una giovane ragazza dai corti capelli rossi sotto i vent’anni, anche se non poteva vederlo perché impegnata con la macchina del caffè

“Ehi Grace”

La cameriera, Grace, girò lo sguardo e sorrise alla vista di chi l’aveva chiamata 

“Skye ciao, il solito?”

“Certo, tu sai come mi piace,” lo disse ambigua e aggiungendo un occhiolino, sapendo di provocare una reazione nella ragazza più giovane.

La reazione di Grace fu quella prevista: rossore sulle guance e inciampò lievemente all’indietro urtando leggermente una brocca di caffè che quasi cadde dallo scaffale dietro di lei. “Skye!”

Una piccola risata partì dall’hacker. “Lo sai che ti prendo solo in giro.” 

Un cenno della rossa confermò la sua affermazione. “Certo, certo, ma intanto mi hai quasi fatto rompere una brocca...di nuovo!” Grace puntualizzò l’affermazione agitando davanti a lei l’oggetto che era stato quasi distrutto.

Dopo un’altra piccola risata di Skye le cose ripresero normalmente. Lei non aveva mentito che il suo comportamento era solo per prenderla in giro, infatti, nonostante la sua bisessualità e il suo debole per le ragazze dall’aria carina e innocente, per lei la rossa più giovane era quasi come una sorella minore. Fin da quando aveva cominciato a frequentare il diner, le due avevano empatizzato per il loro simile background familiare, il non sapere da dove si proviene davvero e chi erano i tuoi genitori.

L’unica differenza era che, per quanto Grace abbia accettato la vita che aveva ora e andava avanti con essa, Skye non poteva fare lo stesso ed era determinata a trovare le risposte che cercava.

Se solo il suo computer non l’avesse mollata....

* * *

Jemma Simmons camminava lungo il marciapiede con la borsa del suo portatile a tracolla e il cellulare all’orecchio.

“Mamma te l’ho detto, sto solo aspettando che assegnano a me e Fitz al nuovo incarico, l’agente Weaver mi ha assicurato che sarà di alto profilo ma che ci vuole ancora un po di tempo prima che sia pronto.”

Mentre continuava ad avanzare la ragazza notò un piccolo diner, un luogo ideale dove poteva fermarsi e cercare di risolvere il problema spuntato la sera prima.

“Senti ti devo lasciare…,” lei ascoltò per un attimo. “Si anche io ti voglio bene, e dillo pure a…” Ma venne interrotta da un signore di fretta che la urtò e che continuo ad avanzare senza neanche guardarsi indietro. 

Dopo aver guardando un attimo con disapprovazione la direzione dove l’uomo era andato, lei riportò il cellulare all’orecchio sentendo la voce di sua madre che gli chiedeva se lei era ancora in linea. “Si eccomi scusa…si tutto a posto...si ti chiamo presto…,” e dopo un ultimo saluto la chiamata finì e lei entrò nel diner.

* * *

Jemma si era seduta ad un tavolino contro una delle vetrine e cercava di risolvere qualcosa sul portatile mentre stava sorseggiando il tè che aveva ordinato poco prima. Lei stava pensando di mangiare qualcosa, ma prima voleva risolvere questo.

Il bancone era alle sue spalle ma lei poteva sentire la cameriera dai capelli rossi, Grace se non ricordava male la sua targhetta, discutere scherzosamente con un’altra ragazza di nome Skye. Per curiosità lei stava per girare la testa a vedere la scena quando un grosso messaggio di errore appare sul computer.

“No, no! Non farmi questo…” Ma niente, per quanto lei digitò diversi comandi, l’apparecchio non rispondeva.

Tutto ciò attirò l’attenzione di Skye che vedendo il portatile e la ragazza di schiena decise di alzarsi dal bancone e avvicinarsi al suo tavolo. “Qualche problema con il computer?” Chiese e aspettò che l’altra ragazza la notasse.

Quando Jemma alzò la testa alla nuova voce, lei e Skye incrociarono gli sguardi per la prima volta e per un attimo tutto sembrò fermarsi. Entrambe le ragazze dimenticarono momentaneamente cosa facessero lì o persino chi erano loro stesse, troppo prese ad esaminare chi avevano di fronte e la particolare ed invisibile energia che un solo sguardo aveva creato tra di loro. Non sembrava uno sguardo di due estranee, era come se si fossero sempre conosciute e si stavano semplicemente ri-incontrando dopo un lunghissimo tempo. Nessuna delle due ragazze però aveva elaborato tutto ciò nella loro mente, era più un sentimento inconscio nascosto dentro di loro. 

Dopo alcuni secondi, finalmente il cervello di Jemma elaborò la domanda. “Cosa?...” lei fu la prima a riprendersi da quella strana sensazione che venne presto dimenticata da entrambe e che le riportò al presente. “...Oh sì, e da ieri sera che mi da problemi e oggi sembra essere impazzito del tutto aprendo un sacco di cose a caso contemporaneamente e non risponde a nessun comando che gli do il che è davvero strano perché è nuovo e solo per uso lavorativo ma non ho avuto neanche il tempo di farci su niente perché da subito ha creato problemi, ormai mi sono rassegnata al fatto che deve avere qualche difetto di fabbrica e che dovrò farmelo cambiare.” Lei disse tutto in una volta e così in fretta con anche alcuni gesti delle mani che Skye non riuscì a non trovare la cosa adorabile, quell’accento poi…

Skye diede un'occhiata allo schermo abbassandosi un po verso di esso. “Fidati ne so qualcosa di computer che ti mollano, proprio il mio si è fuso qualche giorno fa...però il tuo non sembra senza speranze…,” lei rialzo la sua postura e indicò dove l’altra ragazza era seduta. “Posso? Sono Skye comunque.” Approfittando del momento anche per presentarsi . 

Jemma capì il senso della domanda, fece un cenno affermativo e si spostò più in là della panca lasciando che Skye si sedette affianco a lei. In fondo a questo punto cosa costava lasciare che questa ragazza facesse un tentativo? Sapeva che SHIELD gliene avrebbe pagato un’altro senza problemi, parte dei suoi benefit come scienziata era la possibilità di fare mettere attrezzatura varia sul conto spese. E se mentre osserva l’ennesimo fallimento di salvarlo veniva agitata dentro dalla presenza vicina di questa ragazza… beh Jemma di certo non avrebbe obbiettato. “Jemma, e non credo però riuscirai ad ottenere nulla da lui.” Ormai lei ci aveva già comunque rinunciato.

Skye girò la testa verso Jemma guardandola di nuovo negli occhi. “Così poca fiducia delle mie capacità?,” lei disse usando una voce un pochino più soave ma non esageratamente.

“Non ti conosco, non posso sapere quali sono le tue capacità.” Jemma rispose con un sorrisetto e la voce un pochino giocosa, senza neanche rendersi conto del sottile flirt che le due avevano cominciato.

“Eppure non hai esitato a supporre immediatamente che avrei fallito.” Skye disse con lo stesso tono dell’altra ragazza.

“Non stavo sottovalutando le tue possibili abilità informatiche, sto solo affermando la realtà dei fatti in base alle prove che mi sono state sottoposte nelle ultime quattordici ore.” Jemma cercava di usare la logica in questa “discussione”. Non si trattava più del computer, ma di chi per prima avrebbe avuto l’ultima parola sull’altra.

Skye, percependo una lieve nota di sfida nell’argomento di Jemma, decise che doveva decisamente impressionare la ragazza e allo stesso tempo tenere alto il suo ego da hacker. Lei avvicinò un po il viso verso di lei. “Scommetti che posso riuscire a sistemarlo?” Ormai il suo tono era senza dubbio di sfida. 

Jemma non si tirò indietro e incrocio le braccia come per affermarlo. “Facciamo così, hai detto che il tuo si è rotto qualche giorno fa giusto? Se per miracolo riesci a farlo funzionare come si deve te lo puoi tenere, come ho detto tanto è nuovo e non ci ho messo su ancora niente di personale.”

Skye alzò un sopracciglio a questo. “E se non ci dovessi riuscire?”

“Allora tu mi offri la colazione.” Jemma rispose senza esitare. Almeno lei poteva ottenere un pasto insieme a Skye e la mattina non sarebbe stata rovinata dal disastro del portatile. 

“Questo suona come una vittoria in entrambi i casi per me.” Di nuovo il flirt aveva fatto la sua comparsa e per aumentare il tutto lei fece pure un occhiolino.

Presa alla sprovvista dall’audacia improvvisa, Jemma abbassò lo sguardo arrossendo. Le due restarono nelle loro posizioni per dei secondi, fino a quando Skye non smise di guardarla e si concentrò nuovamente sul portatile.

Così per i prossimi minuti la giovane hacker faceva la sua magia e la biochimica la osservava sorseggiando il suo tè. Per Jemma c’era qualcosa di speciale in questa ragazza che lei aveva appena incontrato, non sapeva perché, ma sentiva che oggi qualcosa era cambiato. Non sapeva definire bene cosa, in che quantità e come ciò l’avrebbe influita da ora in avanti, sapeva solo che l’incontro con Skye aveva spostato l’asse della sua vita in maniera imprevedibile ed era curiosa di cosa ciò avrebbe portato. La parte logica del suo cervello, che poi era quella che solitamente lei usava, diceva che era un po esagerata a pensare così di una persona con cui aveva appena scambiato poche parole e che ora stava cercando di risolvere il suo portatile, un portatile che oltretutto lei aveva promesso come parte della scommessa. Ma Jemma stavolta non riusciva ad ascoltare quella sua parte logica, troppo presa da queste nuove sensazioni. E non era neanche la parte della “ragazza” il problema visto che non ha mai nascosto a nessuno la sua bisessualità.

“Ecco fatto! Come nuovo!” 

La voce improvvisa di Skye destò Jemma dai suoi pensieri, e una volta capito cosa aveva detto, spostò il portatile verso di lei e fisso lo schermo. E in effetti il computer ora sembrava essere tornato a posto, il desktop davanti a lei era normale, e dopo qualche prova, poteva confermare che l’apparecchio rispondeva ad ogni comando che gli impartiva. “Ma come hai fatto?!” Jemma non era una ignorante in materia, non si ottengono due dottorati in giovanissima età senza usare dei computer, per non parlare di aver frequentato l’Accademia di Scienze e Tecnologia dello SHIELD, e si forse questo sarebbe stato più materia per l’Accademia delle Comunicazioni, ma lei poteva dire di sapersela cavare un po e di riconoscere quando una causa era persa. E invece Skye era riuscito a risolvere tutto in pochi minuti.

“Segreti del mestiere.” Queste parole e una piccola alzata di spalle erano l’unica risposta di Skye, insieme ad un sorrisetto soddisfatto che non gli lasciava le sue labbra.

Jemma sorrise insieme a lei, e dopo aver guardato il portatile un'ultima volta, lo richiuse e lo sollevò con una mano per darlo a Skye “Beh, allora adesso questo è tuo” 

“Aspetta, eri seria?!” Onestamente, quando Jemma ha detto a Skye la posta in palio, non pensava che lei avrebbe davvero avuto il suo laptop se lo avesse sistemato. Chi lo fa con una sconosciuta?! 

“Assolutamente, una scommessa è una scommessa, e poi il mio lavoro me ne pagherà uno nuovo senza problemi, è parte dei miei benefit.” Jemma disse con convinzione. 

“Ma non vorranno quello vecchio per controllare?” Non poteva essere così semplice.

“Dirò che è finito sotto ad una macchina e che ormai erano rimasti solo tanti pezzi da buttare. Tranquilla sono una ragazza abbastanza rispettata nella mia area di lavoro, di solito non sono il tipo da “Bad Girl Shenanigans”.” Il vantaggio di essere una ragazza che di solito non viola mai le regole e fare quello che ci si aspetta da lei, ma passare il tempo con Skye continuava a far si che lei mettesse in discussione molte cose. Jemma porse ancora una volta il portatile alla ragazza, nella speranza che finalmente prendesse la sua vincita.

Skye alla fine si arrese e lo accettò, non credendo alla sua fortuna: aveva conosciuto una bella ragazza e vinto un laptop nuovo a cui serviva solo una veloce riprogrammazione, o almeno veloce per quanto riguarda le sue personalità abilità informatiche. 

Ancora una volte le due ragazze si stavano fissando, cercando di capire cosa avrebbero dovuto dirsi adesso, ma poi Jemma posò lo sguardo sull’orologio da parete del diner e i rianimò tutta in una volta. “Non mi ero accorta che era così tardi! Il mio migliore amico mi sta aspettando!” Lei doveva proprio incontrarsi con Fitz a brevissimo. Si alzò in piedi e raccolse in fretta le sue cose, meno il laptop ovviamente, “puoi…” lei fece un cenno con la mano al fatto che essendo seduta affianco a lei non poteva lasciare il tavolo.

Skye, che era rimasta immobilizzata da questa improvvisa svolta degli eventi si rese conto della richiesta. “Uh, certo…” lei si alzò per farla passare, chiedendosi ancora com'è che stava tutto finendo così in fretta.

Una volta libera dal tavolo e aver lasciato i soldi per la cameriera, Jemma guardò Skye. “Scusa ma devo proprio andare, il mio amico mi uccide se faccio tardi, abbiamo questo progetto con la dendrotossina e presto verremo richiamati al nostro lavoro…,” lei si rese conto in fretta che l’altra ragazza aveva un’aria confusa su quello che aveva appena detto, “...scusa, lascia stare, paroloni da scienziata.” Il sorriso che Skye diede in cambio la fece sorridere a sua volta. “Allora io vado…” E dopo un’ultima esitazione, lei si diresse all’uscita del diner.

Skye si riprese finalmente e corse per raggiungere Jemma che ora si trovava sul marciapiede all’esterno del diner a cercare un Taxi. “Jemma aspetta...e per quanto riguarda quella colazione?” Lei chiese provando con un’ultima nota di flirt.

Mentre il Taxi arrivava, la biochimica si girò verso di lei. “Hai vinto la scommessa no? Dovrai accontentarti del laptop e aspettare la prossima volta” Il grande sorriso sul volto di Jemma confermava il tutto.

“Guarda che ci conto!” Oggi sembrava che nessuna delle due ragazze smetteva mai di sorridere a vicenda .

Jemma annuì e dopo aver dato un’occhiata finale all’altra ragazza salì sul Taxì, partendo pochi secondi dopo. 

Skye rimase lì a fissare finchè l’auto finchè non era più visibile, per poi tornare all'interno del diner. Solo una volta dentro lei si rese conto di una cosa…non avevano scambiato i numeri di telefono! Corse subito al tavolo con il suo nuovo laptop sperando che Jemma mentisse quando ha detto che non ci aveva ancora messo niente di personale, ma purtroppo per lei dopo pochi minuti si rese conto che in effetti non c’era proprio nessuna informazione che le permettessero di rintracciarla. Skye non sapeva neanche il suo cognome! Questo per lei era un assoluto disastro, ben peggio di come si era sentita appena sveglia senza un computer su cui lavorare.

Grace, vedendo la sua agitazione, si avvicinò a lei. “Tutto bene Skye?” Chiese la giovane cameriera.

Skye scosse la testa e alzò lo sguardo all’amica “Ho come la sensazione di essermi appena lasciata sfuggire l’occasione di una vita…” 

Grace, che per tutto il tempo aveva osservato Skye e la ragazza inglese interagire capì subito cosa intendesse. “Beh sai...se è destinato ad essere sono sicuro che in qualche modo potrai ri-incontrarla, chissà, la vita ha sempre modo di sorprenderti, vedrai,” aggiungendo anche un sorriso incoraggiante.

Mentre la rossa tornava al lavoro, Skye fissava fuori dalla vetrina del diner riflettendo sulle sue parole e sull’intero incontro con Jemma. Anche se non aveva la stessa fiducia di Grace, basta vedere da quanto tempo lei ancora cercava da dove veniva e chi erano i suoi genitori, aveva la sensazione che oggi era successo qualcosa di veramente speciale e magari questa non sarebbe stata l’unica volta che lei avrebbe visto Jemma.

Ma per ora lei non aveva più tempo per questi pensieri, o meglio, aveva appunto altre persone da cercare. E grazie al suo laptop nuovo, lei poteva rimettersi al lavoro per attirare l’attenzione di una certa organizzazione segreta…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cosa ne pensate? Dovrei continuare? Should I try to post a translated version with Google Translate as well?
> 
> Per quanto riguarda il rating, questo primo capitolo ho pensato che General andasse bene ma se dovessi riscrivere la serie, non sapendo bene come catalogarlo probabilmente metterei Not Rated
> 
> Mi trovare su tumblr a https://kirayun.tumblr.com/


	2. S1E01: Un nuovo eroe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye e Jemma pensavano di aver perso la loro occasione e che non si sarebbero più riviste. Ma nel primo giorno di lavoro del nuovo team dell'agente Coulson, le due ragazze ricevono una grossa sorpresa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed ecco finalmente il secondo capitolo e il primo "vero episodio" tratto dalla serie.  
> Sono ancora indeciso se fare una completa riscrittura di tutta la serie ma in chiave skimmons, oppure di riscrivere solo le prime stagioni (penso almeno fino alla terza stagione) per poi prendere una strada tutta originale.  
> Purtroppo il capitolo è venuto più corto del previsto (il prologo è più lungo di questo) perché la mia idea è limitarmi a riassumere le parti della serie che già conosciamo e scrivere principalmente le scene skimmons e i loro pensieri (canon rewrite + mie scene originali) e l'episodio pilota ha pochissimi momenti in cui poter inserire giusto una scena su come reagiscono a rincontrarsi e una scena originale.  
> Ho anche alzato il rating a Teen And Up Audiences perché non sono sicuro di quale sia il rating giusto per gli elementi della serie di cui parla la storia e questo mi sembrava la giusta via di mezzo. Se in futuri capitoli pensate che il rating sia ancora sbagliato fatemelo sapere^^.

Jemma Simmons era eccitata per questa nuova avventura, l'opportunità di essere in questo team scelto insieme al suo migliore amico e indagare su tutto ciò che era misterioso e nuovo. Avevano già cominciato con qualcosa di grosso: un'esplosione e un apparente nuovo supereroe in giro per le strade. A quanto pare avevano anche avuto una pista su un hacker appartenente ai  The Rising Tide che l’agente Coulson e l’agente Ward erano andati a prelevare, ma lei era stata assegnata con Fitz e l’agente May al sopralluogo del sito dell’esplosione. 

Durante il viaggio la sua mente tornò ad una certa bruna che lei aveva conosciuto in un diner durante la sua licenza. Quel giorno aveva sentito qualcosa di speciale, una connessione che lei non aveva mai provato prima con qualcuno che aveva appena incontrato, neanche con Fitz con cui all’accademia aveva subito legato per il loro amore per la scienza. 

Per Jemma l’incontro con Skye l’aveva fatta credere per la prima volta a qualcosa di superiore alla scienza e ai fatti provati da essa, come se qualche forza cosmica volesse che loro due erano destinate ad incontrarsi, a far parte a vicenda delle propria vite. Purtroppo però era accaduto tutto così in fretta che lei aveva scordato di trovare un modo per rimanere in contatto con l’altra ragazza e ormai era convinta che non l’avrebbe più rivista.

* * *

Skye si guardava intorno all’interno di questa strana degli interrogatori che lei era certa si trovasse all'interno di un aereo. L’agente T-1000 sonnecchiava sulla scrivania dopo il loro “interrogatorio”. E anche se credeva che l’effetto soporifero era veritiero e stava davvero dormendo, non era del tutto convinta che la storia del siero della verità fosse davvero legittima e che stessero solo giocando con lei. La cosa però a lei non dispiaceva. Lo stile dell’agente Coulson gli piaceva, e inoltre anche lei stava giocando il suo piccolo gioco. Era parte del suo piano che la rintracciassero  attraverso i filmati su Mike Peterson e la portassero all’interno. Lei aveva impiegato mesi ad hackerare lo SHIELD nella disperata ricerca di trovare risposte su suoi genitori, e tutto quello che aveva ottenuto era una documento censurato dall’organizzazione che ora la stava trattenendo. Skye stava rischiando molto con questa operazione. Cercare di infiltrarsi nella più grande agenzia di intelligence del mondo poteva farla rinchiudere per sempre, ma che altra scelta aveva? Oltre a scoprire le sue origini non aveva davvero altri obiettivi nella vita, e l’unica volta che la sua mente ha pensato a qualcosa di diverso nella vita, si era lasciata scappare l'occasione da sotto il naso…

_ “Miliardi di dollari di attrezzature a tua disposizione e vi ho battuto con un laptop che ho vinto in una scommessa?” _

Ripensando alla frase che Skye aveva detto poco prima ai due agenti le fece tornare in mente la giovane scienziata incontrata in quel diner. Jemma…

Per la prima volta lei aveva sentito un vero collegamento con qualcuno, il desiderio di avere una persona affianco e la possibilità di costruire qualcosa con essa. Sapeva già che a Miles piaceva e che lui voleva qualcosa dal loro “rapporto”, ma per lei lui era solo un modo per non sentirsi sola e fingere di avere davvero qualcuno al suo fianco. Non che a lei piacesse usare qualcuno in questa maniera, ma aveva già provato a chiarire le cose con Miles più volte, ma lui sembrava della convinzione che un giorno le cose sarebbero cambiate.

Ma con Jemma era stato diverso. Un breve incontro di una mattina era bastato per farle sentire quel qualcosa, quel magnetismo verso un’altra persona e il bisogno di averla sempre nella propria vita. Il destino era stato beffardo però perché velocemente come aveva mandato la ragazza inglese nella sua vita, subito gli era stata tolta prima ancora che avesse la possibilità di creare qualcosa. E così, una volta che lei si era messa l’anima in pace, si era tuffata di nuovo nella sua missione.

Ora Skye doveva solo trovare il modo di entrare nelle grazie dell’agente Coulson e riuscire a rimanere il più a lungo possibile...

* * *

Jemma era appena risalita sul bus quando l’Agente Coulson si avvicinò al suo gruppo.

“Tutti in sala riunioni, abbiamo convinto la nostra ospite a dirci quello che sa sul nostro eroe misterioso.” Disse Coulson.

Jemma seguì il suo superiore nella sala riunioni pronta a lavorare a qualunque informazione questa ragazza avesse da dare, quando il suo mondo si bloccò all'improvviso. Perché l’hacker di  The Rising Tide  davanti a lei non era una sconosciuta. Era la ragazza del diner a cui aveva ceduto il suo precedente laptop durante una scommessa: lei era Skye. La ragazza con cui aveva perso i contatti era un hacker che aveva violato la sua agenzia e che ora stava collaborando con loro per le indagini. 

Immediatamente la stessa cosa stava accadendo proprio a Skye, che aspettando il resto della squadra, l’ultima persona che si aspettava di vedersi apparire davanti a lei era proprio Jemma.

Jemma che a quanto pare lavorava per SHIELD. Lo stesso SHIELD in cui lei si stava infiltrando. Questo complica tutto. Come faceva lei ad usare l’agenzia per i suoi scopi e allo stesso tempo avere finalmente l’occasione di conoscere la ragazza a cui non riusciva a smettere di pensare? Guardandola lei veniva subito di nuovo catturata dal quel fascino innocente e gioioso che la ragazza inglese emanava senza neanche rendersene conto. 

La voce di Coulson destò le due ragazze dai loro veloci pensieri che erano passati inosservati al resto dei presenti. “Skye questi sono gli agenti Fitz, Simmons e May.” Procedette poi a illustrare velocemente le mansioni dei suddetti agenti. Inoltre ora Skye finalmente conosceva il cognome di Jemma. 

Durante le rapide presentazioni nessuna delle due ragazze diede prova del fatto che si erano già incontrate. Era come se tramite un singolo sguardo tra di loro avessero deciso di tacito accordo di mantenere questo piccolo segreto, almeno fino a quando non avrebbero avuto occasione di parlare in privato faccia a faccia.

Tutto il resto passò abbastanza in fretta. La squadra aveva Mike Peterson di cui occuparsi e il caso di un’esplosione da risolvere.

Come prima missione Jemma non si aspettava di certo tutto questo: un dispositivo che era un mix di tutte le fonti di super poteri conosciute e abbastanza instabile e pericoloso da generare forti esplosioni, la ricomparsa improvvisa di Skye, Fitz che si comportava in modo strano mentre parlava con lei in vivavoce…e ora dovranno anche trovare il modo di far funzionare il fucile a dendrotossina (lei si rifiuta ancora di chiamarlo Fucile della Buona Notte) per rendere Mike Peterson inerme prima che l’agente Ward sia costretto ad ucciderlo. E come aveva detto il loro superiore, questo avrebbe significato lasciare un bambino orfano del padre. Lei cercò di calmare Fitz paragonando il compito ad un esame, sperando che così il suo migliore amico si riesca a concentrare e insieme avrebbero risolto il problema come avevano sempre fatto.

Ma la parte peggiore accadde quando l’agente Coulson rivelò che Peterson aveva preso Skye e ora si trovava proprio al fianco di una bomba umana pronta ad esplodere in qualunque momento. Jemma stava cominciando a chiedersi se avrà davvero mai l’occasione di avere quella vera riunione con la giovane hacker, o se la loro resterà solo un’eterna occasione che non hanno mai potuto cogliere e provare. Pregava con tutta se stessa che tutto andasse bene e che nessun’altro ci rimette la vita oggi.

* * *

Dopo che erano riusciti a fermare Mike Peterson senza ucciderlo e l’avevano consegnato al team medico dello SHIELD, tutti potevano prendere finalmente un bel respiro e riprendersi dalle ultime ore molto estenuanti. Erano tutti tornati al bus e subito divisi per diverse scopi: Coulson e May erano nell’ufficio di lui a fare debriefing, Ward sistemava l’attrezzatura in armeria, Fitz era in laboratorio e Jemma stava cercando la loro ospite per poter finalmente parlare faccia a faccia.

Dopo aver girato per il bus, la trovò finalmente all’esterno, davanti al furgoncino dell’altra ragazza dopo che quest’ultima si era appena cambiata d’abito indossando un vestito rosso con gli stivali. A quanto pare avrebbe accompagnato l’agente Coulson per consegnare Ace, il figlio di Peterson, alla zia. Jemma fece un respiro e raccolse tutto il coraggio necessario per avvicinarsi e iniziare finalmente la loro lunga attesa chiacchierata.

Skye, sentendo dei passi avvicinarsi, si girò per trovarsi Jemma Simmons di fronte a lei. Lei aveva atteso e allo stesso tempo temuto molto questo incontro e ora il momento era finalmente arrivato.

“Ciao…” Jemma cominciò con esitazione. 

“Ciao.” Skye rispose a sua volta, senza la sicurezza che l’aveva contraddistinta duranta il loro precedente incontro al diner.

Nessuna delle due sapeva bene da dove cominciare. Entrambe sembravano aspettare la mossa dell'altra.

“Allora...sei un hacker di The Rising Tide.” Jemma disse per prima.

“E tu una scienziata dello SHIELD.” Ribatté Skye.

Erano di due mondi opposti: una combatteva per la libertà di informazione (e in segreto per scoprire le proprie origini) mentre l’altra era parte della più segreta e potente agenzia di intelligence del pianeta. Eppure in realtà nessuna delle due era spaventata o preoccupata da questi fattori. Dentro di loro erano solo contente di essersi potute reincontrare.

“Sai, mi devi ancora una colazione. L’ultima volta sei scappata via senza darmi neanche il tuo numero, Una ragazza potrebbe quasi pensare che tu l’abbia fatto apposta.” Skye disse con di nuovo fiducia in se stessa e cominciando ad assomigliare alla ragazza che flirtava con la scienziata quella famosa mattina..

Jemma fu spiazzata dal ritrovato atteggiamento di Skye. “N-no...quella mattina ero di fretta e ho dimenticato...ti giuro che non intendevo…” Lei farfugliava le frasi cercando di dire qualcosa che non facesse pensare che davvero aveva fatto apposta a non dare il suo numero all'altra ragazza. 

La piccola risata di Skye fermo Jemma dal suo farfugliamento. “Ti sto prendendo in giro. Anche io ho dimenticato di lasciare un contatto quel giorno.” La ragazza si sedette sul bordo del vano aperto del suo furgoncino e fece cenno alla scienziata di sedersi con lei.

Jemma la raggiunse e le due ora erano sedute fianco a fianco a guardarsi negli occhi.

“Dopo che te ne sei andata e mi sono resa conto che non avevamo lasciato neanche un numero di telefono o una email ero convinta che non ti avrei più rivista. Non conoscevo neanche il tuo cognome per provare a cercarti.” Confessò Skye.

“Neanche io conosco il tuo cognome se è per questo.” Jemma fece notare all’altra ragazza.

“Ma io non ho un cognome, sono solo Skye.” L’hacker rispose a sua volta.

“Solo Skye eh? In qualche modo dubito che per tutta la vita non hai mai avuto un cognome” Le ragionò sorridente Jemma.

“Già, solo Skye,” disse anche lei sorridendo. Tecnicamente a causa delle suore di St.Agnes Skye lei aveva un cognome, e anche un altro nome, ma non aveva di certo intenzione di mettersi in imbarazzo davanti a Jemma. 

Le due ragazze sarebbero state volentieri lì sedute a fissarsi e a parlare di qualsiasi cosa per sempre, ma purtroppo vennero raggiunte da Coulson che stava scendendo la rampa dell’aereo.

“Skye siamo pronti ad andare, Ace ha finito i controlli medici e salutato suo padre” L’agente a capo della squadra disse nella loro direzione.

Skye alzò lo sguardo verso la sua direzione “Si sto arrivando, un minuto” E mentre l’agente andava verso Lola, la sua macchina vintage, lei rivolse nuovamente i suoi occhi su Jemma “Stavolta sono io che devo andare.”

La giovane scienziata si spaventò a questo, convinta che non avrebbe più rivisto Skye, di nuovo. “Di già?! Ma…,” lei disse incapace di esprimere a parole il desiderio che lei restasse ancora.

Skye sorrise a questo e si alzò in piedi, passando affianco all’altra ragazza. “Tranquilla, non ho intenzione di sparire. Qualcosa mi dice che ci rivedremo presto.” Lei concluse l’affermazione con un occhiolino per poi incamminarsi verso l’auto rossa mentre Jemma rimaneva lì seduta con la bocca leggermente aperta a fissarla e con un lieve rossore causato dall’ultima azione di Skye.

L’hacker non mentiva quando lei aveva detto che non aveva intenzione di sparire, ora aveva ben due motivi per riuscire a cercare di rimanere intorno allo SHIELD. Ora lei doveva solo trovare un modo per entrare…

E come se qualcuno ascoltasse le sue preghiere, l’agente Coulson aveva delle parole da dire a Skye una volta che lei lo aveva raggiunto in macchina. “Mentre andiamo, ho un'offerta che forse potrebbe interessarti.”

Perfetto, era come se il destino volesse darle una mano. Non solo il suo viaggio per la verità era arrivato ad un punto di svolta, ma anche uno nuovo sembra essere cominciato. Una viaggio che comprendeva una splendida scienziata inglese di nome Jemma Simmons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cosa ne pensate?
> 
> Mi trovare su tumblr a https://kirayun.tumblr.com/


End file.
